


When You Know

by ThirdActLove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hawkins Community Pool (Stranger Things), M/M, Short & Sweet, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdActLove/pseuds/ThirdActLove
Summary: Billy clears out the Hawkins pool for a date with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	When You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my work on the Summer of 85 Harringrove Zine! It also does tie into my "Damned Verse", which means it fits with my characterization of Billy and Steve in Damned If I Do You, my novel-length Harringrove fic. You don't have to read it to get any of this one-shot, but I'm going to encourage you to read it anyway!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this zine piece, and comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!

Hawkins Community Pool was full of the scent of sunscreen, sunshine, and sweat. And it was completely empty of people. Billy Hargrove had sent everyone home with a loud whistle and warnings of an impending storm, and they’d listened because they trusted their lifeguard.

There was no storm. There was only Steve Harrington drifting on his back in the water. His hair was soaked, plastered to his forehead and wrapped around his sunglasses. The tips of his ears were a shade of pink much too close to red where he’d forgotten to re-apply sunscreen. He was beautiful.

Billy finished locking the gates. He threw his whistle and flip-flops on the counter, then ran full speed ahead to cannonball into the deep end. Steve was most definitely in the splash zone.

“Asshole!” Steve yelled affectionately.

“Yeah, yeah,” Billy crooned.

Biting his lip, he leaned against the side of the pool, tiles smooth against his bare skin. Steve swam toward his boyfriend with bright eyes and a wide, wicked smile. They met in the corner; electricity jumped across Billy’s skin as Steve wrapped his hands around the back of Billy’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. That kiss, however, never came.

Steve dunked Billy, his victorious cry echoing and warping as Billy’s ears filled with water. Billy shot up, sputtering, cursing, cackling, and jumped on Steve with all the strength he possessed. They both went under in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

Their eyes met beneath the surface. Releasing all his fears and doubts, Billy screamed, “I love you!”. The air rushed out of his lungs and was replaced with chlorine in an instant.

Steve shouted, “What!”

Billy rolled his eyes and gestured for them to swim back up. Steve grabbed his hand and they did, still holding one another as they took in deep gulps of fresh air.

Leaning his forehead against Billy’s, Steve whispered, “I love you, too, asshole.”

“Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
